Residential and commercial air conditioner systems utilize drain lines for the removal of condensation created by the air conditioner evaporator coil. Over time, drain lines can become clogged due to algae, fungus or other debris. For this reason, a condensate catch pan is placed beneath the evaporator coil to collect condensate, should the drain line become clogged. Excess condensate is held in the catch pan for emergency only and the drain pan will hopefully have a safety float switch that will stop the air conditioner. Once the air conditioner is stopped, the condensate flow is stopped thereby preventing overflow of the catch pan. Also, once the air conditioner is stopped, the occupier of the premise will realize that a problem has arisen and a full catch pan becomes a visual indicator the drain line is clogged.
In commercial applications the condensers can be mounted above the workspace wherein a catch pan overflow can result in tremendous damage to the workspace. Equally as damaging is when a leak left unattended can ruin carpets, furniture, wall board and lead to mold conditions. The growth of algae is highest during warm weather conditions which coincide with the highest air conditioner use. Unfortunately HVAC service people are the busiest during the warm weather reducing the possibility of a timely service call which can aggravate an already unpleasant experience.
A clogged drain line can be cleared by flushing pressurized water or air through the drain line to remove the clog. A low pressure flush may be inadequate, while a high pressure flush may rupture the drain lines. Either technique must be properly performed or risk damaging of the pipe, which can lead to further problems. For instance, if pressurized water is used to clear the drain line then care must be taken to assure the drain line is not over-pressurized wherein pressurized water is spilled within the premises. If pressurized air is use, a drain pipe could be split leading to slow leakage that may be undetected until later use.
Condensate drain lines are commonly constructed of PVC plastic. PVC, especially thin wall schedule 40, operates well in a no pressure situation such as that occurring in a gravity feed drain line and is capable of handling prolonged pressure and associated pressure spikes, within reason. The problem with PVC pipe is that when improperly installed, a failure can be hidden behind a wall or ceiling and it will not give a warning before failure. The PVC piping is coupled together by use of glue which, if installed improperly, can leak the very first time pressurized water or air is introduced.
The industry includes a number of devices that are used for purging clogged drain lines. The prior art includes devices having complex structures which are typically employed to unclog the drain lines by pressurization. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,458 discloses the use of a pump with check valves attached to one end of a drain line which drains condensate from an air handler. A handle on the pump is used to create respectively a vacuum or pressure within the pump which is communicated to the drain line. When sufficient vacuum or pressure is created, it will dislodge a blockage in the drain line allowing the drain line to naturally drain. A valve is placed at one end of the pump which allows accumulated liquid in a collection pan to be pumped from the collection pan in the process of clearing condensate from the air handler.
U.S. Publication No. 2011/0061745 discloses an automated condensate drain line cleaning apparatus. The fluid flow regulation device may be electrically coupled with the controller to receive at least one control signal from the controller. The fluid flow regulation device may cause a fluid to flow into a condensate drain line through the fluid supply line responsive to at least one control signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,988 discloses a device for unclogging pipes or other lines. The device includes a canister adapted to receive a pressurized gas, the canister having at a first end a first valve adapted to be coupled to the pipe or line that is to be unclogged. The canister has at a second end a closure element, the closure element having a second valve attached thereto, the second valve adapted to connect to a source of pressurized gas. The canister further has a pressure gauge coupled thereto for indicating the pressure in the canister. The pressurized gas is fed into the canister through the second valve, and pressurized gas in the canister is fed to the pipe or line to be unclogged by means of the first valve. A method and device for providing an additive, such as a cleaning product, to a tank or line is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,611 discloses a manifold operatively placed in fluid communication with the condensate drain line. A water stream, which is operatively connected with the first line, is provided so that the water stream may be channeled through the manifold and into the condensate drain line.
U.S. Publication No. 2006/0042292 discloses a method of removing microbial and bacterial growth inside a blocked HVAC condensate drain line using compressed air without cutting into or disassembling the drain line.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,156,956 discloses an assembly that mounts between the drain pan and the drain line. A shut off valve shuts off the passage to the pan while maintenance is performed. Male members may have different terminations at a second end, including a barbed tube for resilient tubing, a compressed air tire valve for delivering gas, a compressed nitrogen coupling, a tapered funnel for the nozzle of a vacuum/blower, and a water sensor.
Several devices have proposed placing special valves in a drain line to facilitate the clearing of air conditioning drain lines. Potter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,608,023; Palmer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,611; Junkin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,238; and, Potter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,458 all propose placement of valves in a drain line to allow introduction of either suction or air pressure or a hydraulic pressure to clear a drain line.
More generally, a variety of different types of pumps that induce either a pressure or suction into a drain system are proposed for cleaning of drain lines. For example, Meyer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,842, proposes a combination hand and air force pressure pump and plunger for use generally in the same fashion as a standard plunger or plumber's helper. U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,458 discloses a device to clear a blockage from a drain line. A pump with check valves attaches to one end of a drain line which drains condensate from an air handler for an air conditioner or heat pump. A handle on the pump is used to create respectively a vacuum or pressure within the pump which is communicated to the drain line. A valve is placed at one end of the pump which allows accumulated liquid in a collection pan to be pumped from the collection pan in the process of clearing condensate from the air handler.
What is lacking in the art is an AC condensate drain line evacuation adapter that allows attachment to a conventional vacuum system for use in purging the condensate drain line of fluid and debris.